


Fix You

by Charlie Rose (Night_Owl6)



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Our boys get to be HAPPY, Peaches and Plums Motherfuckers, Quentin Coldwater Deserved Better, Reunions, Season 4 Finale, how it should have ended, queliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Owl6/pseuds/Charlie%20Rose
Summary: Happy Ending- noun. (plural happy endings) A clichéd conclusion in which all loose ends are tied up and all main characters are content.Is that so hard to understand?





	Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by song Fix You by Coldplay and fueled by my anger toward that finale episode. 
> 
> I promise I will be posting new chapters to Wish You well soon but I needed to get these feelings out before I exploded. Hope you all enjoy! :D

_Lights will guide you home_   
_And ignite your bones_   
_And I will try to fix you_

_Fix You, Coldplay_

 

Quentin stared morosely out the window of the penthouse apartment. The lights of the city illuminated the drops of rain that ran down the glass. Pressing his forehead against the cool surface, he sighed, his breath fogging up the view.

It had been months since the Monster invaded Eliot’s body, and they were no closer to freeing him. Quentin got used to the empty feeling inside his chest, but tonight was different.

Today would have been his and Eliot’s anniversary, celebrating their relationship back in Fillory’s past. Quentin’s grief over all he had lost overtook him, and his shoulders shook as his body was wracked with inconsolable sobs.

If only he could go back to those days, things were so much simpler then. It was just him, Eliot and their son and all the peaches and plums they could eat. Quentin would do anything right now to feel Eliot’s strong arms wrapped around him.

“Why are you crying?” The monotone voice of the Monster startled him from his agonizing thoughts.

Groaning Quentin banged his head against the window. “Go away.” He didn’t think he could handle seeing Eliot’s body, the one Quentin knew like the back of his hand, being used like a sick puppet by a cruel being.

“There is something wrong with this body.”

“What?!” Quentin whipped around faster than a bolt of lightning. “Are you serious?!” His hands twitched, longing to cast a diagnostic spell but there wasn’t enough ambient magic.

“There’s an aching in my chest, and my arms and legs feel heavy. Ever since I woke up, I’ve felt hollow and I’ve killed six people, and nothing made me happy. I need the pills. Just a few.” The Monster pleaded with Quentin, his hands rubbing the spot just over Eliot’s heart as he held out a fistful of white pills.

“No, I said no more drugs.” Quentin stated firmly, his mind whirling. He gripped onto the Monster’s wrist with the intent to vanish the pills from sight, when the Monster let out a sharp gasp. “What?”

The Monster looked down at Quentin’s hand holding onto him in wonder. “What is this? He…he’s happy. No it’s more than that it’s, I’ve never felt this before, it’s more than happy. It’s overwhelming, like I’m going to laugh, cry, and throw up all at once.” The Monster dropped his hand like he had been burnt and glared at Quentin.

“What did you do to me?” His hand raised ready to cast a painful curse at Quentin.

Quentin was reeling with the amount of hope blossoming in his chest. “What you are feeling is something you will never know.”

“How can I make it go away?”

“It’s not you, it’s Eliot that’s making you feel that way.” Quentin straighten up and faced the Monster head on.

The Monster sneered in disgust, clawing at his chest as the feeling intensified. “What is it?” he hissed out.

“Love.” In that moment, Quentin knew that there was still hope. The Monster’s hold over Eliot was getting weaker and more of Eliot’s feelings were spilling out, bubbling to the surface.

“I don’t understand,” The Monster said cocking his head to the side, a look of almost innocent curiosity on his face.

Quentin felt a brief moment of pity for the Monster. He had been cursed to live his life incapable of feeling anything. Human emotions were awful and messy and tiresome, but they were also beautiful in their raw power.

However, before Quentin could say anything further, the door slammed open and the Monster disappeared just as quickly as he arrived.

“Quentin get your ass over here! We have some serious planning to do.” Margo screamed from the front hallway.

Quentin wiped the stray tears that clung to his cheeks and pushed down his grief. There would be time to deal with his emotions after they got Eliot back. Since that moment in the park when Quentin knew for sure Eliot was still there, he knew there was no way in hell he would give up.

One way or another he would get Eliot back and hopefully, if Quentin was reading the signs right, they would get another shot at their happy ending. Afterall, who get’s that kind of proof of concept?

* * *

Quentin had been by Eliot’s side since they brought him to the hospital. The wound to Eliot’s abdomen had pierced several organs and without the help of magic to speed along the healing process, it took the steady hand of a skilled surgeon to stop the internal bleeding. After the surgery, Eliot had fallen into a comatose state and they weren’t sure if he’d ever regain consciousness.

Stretching, Quentin felt several pops in his back, and he rubbed his tired eyes. They had managed to defeat the Monster and his sister in a dazzling array of cooperative magic and a little help from his minor mending skills. He and Alice had survived the mirror world thanks to Penny and his incredibly risky but successful attempt at traveling them back to their world.

“You should go get some rest.” Professor Lipson had returned to check on Eliot’s stitches. It took her and a team nearly five hours of intensive surgery to stabilize her patient.

“I’m fine.” Quentin said stubbornly. There was no way he was leaving Eliot’s side again. She pursed her lips but gave in, and moments later she brought him over a small platter of fruits to eat.

Reaching blindly toward the plate, Quentin’s hands brushed against the fuzzy surface of a peach. He picked it up and brought it to his nose breathing in deeply, a lifetime of memories flashing before his eyes. Swallowing around the lump in his throat Quentin took a bite of the succulent fruit and allowed the familiar flavors to roll over his tongue.

“Peaches and plums motherfucker, I’m back.” A weak voice crooned from his left. Quentin snapped his head toward Eliot, and locked eyes with the man he loved.

The peach fell to the floor as Quentin glazed at Eliot, his mouth agape. “Eliot,” Quentin whispered hoping desperately it wasn’t another one of his dreams.

“It’s me.” Tears wheeled up in both men’s eyes as Quentin cupped the side of Eliot’s face tenderly and planted a sweet kiss upon his lips. Eliot let out a watery sob but started coughing roughly, wincing when he jarred his sore stomach

Red speckles appeared over his pristine white bandages and Quentin panicked calling for help. A few nurses and Professor Lipson rushed over in disbelief that their patient was awake. After carefully fixing Eliot’s stitches and rewrapping the bandages, Lipson performed a quick diagnostic test over Eliot and was pleased with his healing progress. Granted he would need a few weeks of intensive physical therapy, but he would recover nicely.

“You will have to take it easily over the next few weeks.” Lipson warned Eliot sternly.

“Damn,” Eliot sighed. “There goes all the reunion plans I made for us Quentin.”

Quentin smiled fondly at Eliot. “I’m sure we can still do them.”

A wicked smirk appeared onto Eliot’s face. “The activities I had in mind were more the horizontal kind, or vertical if the mood calls for it.”

A deep flush crawled up Quentin’s neck, as his whole face flushed at the idea. One that he was completely on board with, but only once Eliot got better. Until then Quentin settled for kissing Eliot’s hand he had wrapped around his own.

Looking around his hospital room, Eliot noticed the distinct lack of a certain other brunette he loved. “Where’s Margo?” He couldn’t help but feel slightly hurt that his longtime best friend wasn’t around.

“Josh took her to the cafeteria to get something to eat…four hours ago.” Quentin rolled his eyes at the newest couple who hadn’t been able to take their hands off each other for more than twenty minutes. Not that he’d be much better once Eliot got out of the hospital.

“Hoberman and Bambi? Damn, you miss a lot when your body’s been hijacked by a psychopathic monster.” Eliot rubbed his thumb across the back of Quentin’s hand. He felt out of sorts in his own skin and it was only Quentin’s hold on him that kept him from losing it completely.

Quentin bit his lip and solemnly asked, “Do you remember anything?”

“Bits and pieces.” Eliot’s eyes glazed over as he tried to remember. “I spent most of my time in a mind palace. I knew eventually you’d get me out of there.”

“I missed you El.” Quentin said, his voice thick with sorrow.

Eliot pulled the younger magician next to him and the two curled up together on the small hospital bed, not an inch of space between their bodies. “I missed you too Q,” he whispered kissing Quentin’s head.

Battling with his inner demons, Quentin needed to confess something. “I-I know you said that that I’m not who you’d choose but um over these last few months I’ve been doing a lot of thinking I um…I choose you Eliot and I—”

“Quentin stop,” Eliot said placing a hand on Quentin’s face. “What I said before, I was just scared and when I’m scared, I push people away. I pushed you away, when all I wanted was to never let you go.” Wiping away a few tears that fell from Quentin’s brown eyes, Eliot kissed his lips. “I choose you and I’ll choose you for the rest of my life if you’ll let me.”

Wordlessly, Quentin took a fistful of Eliot’s hospital gown and pulled them into a passionate kiss. Mindful of Eliot’s healing injuries, Quentin kept the kiss short. “I love you.”

“I love you too, so fucking much Q.” A warm feeling bloomed in Eliot’s chest and spread out warming his entire body.

Everything Eliot had gone through; every ounce of pain and suffering had led him to this very moment. Holding the man he loved in his arms and the promise of a future together, made everything worth it. They had found the beauty in all life, the proof of a concept, and the chance at a second wonderful life together. It was the ending they’d been searching for their entire lives, and they would cherish every second of it.


End file.
